Sawada Tsunayoshi, Varia Cloud Guardian
by Yamamoto Takeshi 80
Summary: What is the Varia discovered Iemitsu had a kid and wen to kill him when he was younger. What would happen when he joined them in order to prevent them from killing his mother.
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Varia Cloud Guardian

Summary: What if the Varia discovered Iemitsu had a kid and went to kill him when he was younger because he was a boss candidate? What would happen if he joined them in order to prevent them from killing his mother?

Chapter 1

Tsuna grimaced as he prepared for the raid on the Vongola HQ. He knew that the whole raid was stupid. They were attacking the Vongola HQ for GOd's sake. They were bound to be traps they didn't know about and a defective arcobaleno once considered once to be one of the world's strongest seven. So yeah. they were pretty fucked. Though he didn't dare voice his opinions to Xanxus. He didn't want to be on the receiving end on one his temper tantrums.

He wasn't Levi-A-Than who received damaged for the sake of the Famiglia. No, he was the aloof cloud who protected the family independently.

The corners of his mouth slightly tilted upwards in a smile as he Xanxus throw an alcohol bottle at Squalo. HE let the smile fuall of his face and stood up. The muscles felt taut and strained at the same time from lack of use.

"I'm ready." he said. And that's all it took. Xanxus stopped throwing bottles at Squalo. Levi was ready two hours ago. Belphegor stopped throwing knives at Mammon who stopped talking how he needed a pay raise. Lussuria stopped practicing his Muay Thai. They all knew not to keep the Cloud waiting for too long.

They needed his fire power. "Let's go, trash." Xanxus said. Tsunayoshi let the others trod in through the gateway. He'd find his own way in. They had prepared a frontal strike assault. `_How un-assasin like`_ he thought. True to their plan he heard the crackling of Levi's lightning and the saw the destruction of Xanxux's Flames of Wrath.

Stepping through the servant's quarters Tsunayoshi quickly entered the kitchen and knocked out everyone in sight. He walked in on a shoot out between Levi's lightning squad and the defective arcobaleno.

Just his luck.

He stopped the grimace from rising on his face. He was showing too much emotion. He threw a container of knock-out gas in the direction of the Lightning Squad. HE worked alone best. Waiting for the gas to do its stuff, Tsunayoshi stepped into the middle of the hall way. Immediately dodging a bullet, he threw a knife at the arcobaleno.

Using the propagating skill of the Cloud flame, he multiplied the knife until about 30 of them were in the air. Providing cover for him to take a pill of Dying Will pills. Entering Dying Will mode he tried not to show that he was slightly pissed about having to enter Dying Will mode.

Then he waited knowing he'd soon have the element of surprise. He didn't have to wait long. "Only the Vongola" and "Trademark Flame" sprung from their lips. He let the confusion kick in , and didn't hesitate to sprint towards the infant and lash out with a kick.

Stunned and off guard she flew into the wall. Quickly moving on to the next one, Tsunayoshi punched the girl next to him, slightly holding back. He grabbed the arm of the next one and pulled.

Hard.

"Aghhhh" the man screamed. He head butted him to silence him. "Tumeric" and Oregano" he gleaned from their nameplates.

"Probably fake" he muttered, but decided to memorize them. They might come in handy in the future. He faced the arcobaleno once more as he knew that wouldn't stop her. His intuition screamed at him to turn backwards. He grabbed a knife and spun backwards and threw it.

His stalker dropped dead instantly. He had aimed for the head, less blood that way. "Moretti!" said the infant. And this is why he hated killing, too much screaming. Though he heard of Moretti before.

Moretti of the dead they called him. Tsunayoshi grimaced. No wonder he hadn't been able to sense him. He was practically a living zombie. Better he killed him now then later. People would kill for an ability like his. "Bastard" she snarled.

He didn't respond. There was no need to. "Not talking huh,? Well then take this! Survival Blast!" She pumped her shotgun at him and shot. He jumped and dodged from the spray of bullets.

Tsunayoshi pressed a finger up to his ear. "Mammon hurry up. I don't need to deal with this." No need to elaborate on what he was talking about. There was only one thing he would call in for. Static filled his ear and the Mammon voice came through. "Yare Yare. Hold her off for a minute Tsunayoshi. It'll take me a minute to get there."

` "Hurry up. he said and crushed the ear wouldn't need it anymore. "You! Why do you have the Vongola flame a top of you forehead.? And why is a Cloud flame of all things?"

He said nothing sensing Mammon around the corner. "Tsunayoshi I expect some money for this. About 65,000 yen."( 635 dollars). He flicked a credit card at Mammon. "This is why your my favorite Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi grunted and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Tsunayoshi huh? I'll remember that you bastard." "Please do" he said back with the faintest of smiles on his face.

* * *

So how was it. Tell me everything, you liked about it or hate about it. Read and Review. You can review if you're a guest. Something I didn't know before I made an account.

~Yamamoto Takeshi 80


	2. Chapter 2

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Varia Cloud Guardian

Summary: What if the Varia discovered Iemitsu had a kid and went to kill him when he was younger because he was a boss candidate? What would happen if he joined them in order to prevent them from killing his mother?

Chapter 2

Tsuna walked towards the Ninth's office dreading what'll happen. He wasn't Vongola Boss because he was weak He was exhausted mentally. He had to get over another death. " I guess I won't be sleeping for a few days." he said aloud, his personality loosening up now that he was alone.

"Shhhhh" someone said behind him. Cursing he turned around one hand clenched around a knife and the other around his pill bottle. He was starting to hate the Vongola HQ. Too many people sneaking up on him. He loosened his grip as he saw Squalo but retightened it as he heard the sound of Xanxus's guns firing.

Directing his attention back to Squalo he said "Who was powerful enough to make him take out his guns. "The Ninth" was Squalo's terse reply. "So he's seriously going through with it?" he said after a while.

"VOIIIIII" Squalo yelled waving his sword up in the air. "Let's follow them." Following them and picking their way through the rubble. Tsunayoshi considered asking Squalo why they weren't helping Xanxus but decided against it before Squalo asked why he was so happy.

Almost stopping dead in his tracks, he realized that he was happy. At least, his intuition screamed that something good was about to happen. "Tsunayoshi?" Squalo's voice shook him out of his thoughts. Snapping his self out of his thoughts Tsunayoshi grunted in response to Squalo's question.

"VOIIIIII" Squalo yelled after him. "YOU CAN'T JUST GRUNT AFT-" "Shut up" he hissed quietly slipping in to an attitude he knew Squalo wouldn't yell at him in. He gestured to Xanxus who seemed like he was at his last breath. He and Squalo hid behind a wall that amazingly survived Xanxus's assault.

"Bastard, you had no right to keep this from me!" Xanxus screamed firing off another few rounds. "You made me believe that I could be the next Vongola Boss!" "Xanxus" the Ninth's voice cut cleanly through the air. "Stop this non-sense right now or you will force my hand."

"Why can **I** be Vongola Decimo? I've got everything I need. Power, a strong Famiglia, I even got Secondo's Flames of Wrath! I've lead the Varia for fucking _Eight_ years which is no easy task dealing with those brats. And yet you want to hand Vongola Decimo to a scrawny kid in Japan!" Xanxus finished his rant, face red from rage and eyes filled with murderous intent.

Tsuna froze. He hadn't know about that. There was only one person in the mafia in the Vongola who had ties to Japan.

Iemitsu.

The hatred he felt at that surprised him. He had never forgiven Iemitsu when the Varia had tracked him down. He had lost all respect for him after that little event. Hence why he referred to him as by his name.

There was one thing that didn't make sense though. He was the only kid of Iemitsu. He knew his mom couldn't have another kid, it was dangerous for her and the kid. It was a miracle she survived her first pregnancy.

That blond bastard.

Tsunayoshi understood immediately what had happened. Iemitsu had another kid with a different woman and stuck the kid with his mom. Probably a year or two when he had knocked up his mom. His mom wouldn't have been able refuse a child in need. No matter what the circumstances.

Especially after he had 'run away' from home. Brooding over this for a few more seconds he ignored Squalo's look of confusion and payed attention to the approaching end of the fight. "Xanxus my son, I love you just as much as I did with Federico, Massmiso, and Enrico."

"Don't call me your son! You old man." Xanxus sneered and proceeded to fire a few bullets at him.

Apparently the Ninth had enough of this skirmish and decided to end it. After taking down a wall of sky flames to protect him from Xanxus's bullets, the flame on top of his cane started to flicker in and out in a hypnotizing way.

"Hey, Old man, what are you doing?" When the Ninth didn't respond he continued his assault on him. Once the bullets neared him however, they suddenly ricocheted off an invisible barrier. Xanxus growled. "What trick are you playing, Old man?"

He was once again ignored. Tsuna shook his head trying to clear his head of the building sound coming from the Ninth's building. At this rate he wouldn't be able to hear anything. The noise got louder as did flame on the cane.

The two steadily rose and continued to assault his two senses. Having long closed his eyes and plugged his eyes, the light and noise reached their breaking point. In a big " WHOOSH" everything exploded. Stunned, Tsunayoshi grabbed the wall to steady his self, careful not to make his grip so hard, lest it'll break.

Once the noise died Tsuna was left with a ringing in his ears when he was too close to Squalo for comfort. Once he could focus his eyes he saw Xanxus's encase in an ice-like structure, preserving his sneer for the world. Focusing a bit, he could tell the ice was not normal in anyway.

"Xanxus, my son, even though you were adopted, I loved you no less than the others. Spoiled you, even. "Nono said sadly. "I wonder where I went wrong in raising you." Tsuna sighed quietly. They're talk earlier had confirmed his suspicions.

Tsuna tapped Squalo who seemed to be in shock. Idiot. "Let's get Xanxus" Squalo nodded. "I'll hold off the Ninth retreat with Xanxus. Signal the others. I plan to be outta here in less than 30 minutes." he said while darting from behind the wall, revealing his presence.

He leapt in front of Xanxus and clutched the pill bottle. God, twice in one day, proof that he was slacking. Deciding he'll up his training regimen later, Tsunayoshi popped a pill. Nono's eyes narrowed as he saw the pill. He let the satisfaction glow in his chest as he saw Nono's eyes widening due to his purple-clad eyes and purple flame flickering on his forehead.

"Go" he said to Squalo behind his back. "Roll him if you need to." he said to Squalo's struggling on how to get Xanxus out of the room.

I'm afraid I cannot allow that." said Nono. "He's a danger to the Vongola Famiglia." "We'll take care of him." Tsunayoshi said in reply. "I cannot guarantee that." Nono said his gaze sharp and piercing.

"Hn. Your loss." Tsunayoshi stated his gaze just as fierce.

And then they clashed.

Nono took the initiative by throwing his cane. Taking Tsunayoshi by surprise the old man moved in a speed that did not fit his appearance. "So tell me," he said regaining back his cane, " How is it that you have the Vongola Flame a top of your forehead.?" the Ninth said as they met in a flurry of blows.

Cane against a knife.

Sky vs. the Cloud.

Tsuna propagated the knife so he had one in his left hand. He aimed for the forehead as he took a swipe at Vongola Nono not essentially caring if he struck true or not. While the Ninth was distracted by Tsunayoshi's knife flying towards his head, he drove his left fist towards Nono's stomach.

His was promptly stopped by an hand on his wrist. As expected Nono was not an amateur. The battle continued with Tsunayoshi stating how ignorant the Vongola was if they didn't know how he had their special flame and how ignorant they were about how they didn't know anything that was going on in their Famiglia.

He expected an reaction, anything really, but Nono's face remained impassive. He expected the Ninth to connect the dots, his name was Tsunayoshi, but the hint he gave him was a little vague.

As the battle continued the Ninth was slowly but surely over-powering Tsuna as the duel went on. He was only in Dying Will mode after all.

Meh, he though, Squalo and the others should have retreated with Xanxus by now and he knew the Ninth's Guardians were quickly closing in on him. He had no wish to face the Ninth's guardians in a battle. He had heard of Coyote's and Visconti's fearsome reputation.

Sooo, no, he was drawing this battle to the end. "This was nice and all but I've got no reason to draw this out." he said. The Ninth nodded and made no move to intercept him. "Good bye Tsunayoshi" the Ninth said staring at him. "But don't think this is over, we'll have Xanxus back in under a week."

"Hn," he grunted and started to leave out of a nearby window when the Ninth once more interrupted him. "Know this Tsunayoshi," Nono said "You are not a true Cloud, more like the vast and accepting sky."

"The Varia is now my family, I shall always be the Cloud." he retorted and retreated.

-(The Ninth's POV)

"Tsunayoshi, huh?" he muttered. "Timoteo!" his right-hand man yelled at him. "Are you all right" "Yes Coyote, it'll do more than that to do me in. Do me and favor though and schedule a meeting to Iemitsu, the current head of the CEDEF." he said sighing.

"Right away, sir." Coyote replied. "Looks like Iemitsu and I are gonna have a talk regarding a certain child of his.

* * *

A/N So that was Chapter 2. I hope you like it. It was longer than the First chapter wasn't it? It'll probably take me long to update Chapter 3 since I write my chapters on paper first then type it.

It helps me catch mistakes and when I'm typing and plot holes. I share a computer with a family of 5 including me so it's hard to write a story when my family is breathing down my neck asking what I'm writing.

I hope you like how I portrayed Tsuna, Squalo, and Xanxus in this chapter. I felt like I changed Tsuna a lot in terms in personality a lot from what he was like in the first chapter.

And I had no idea what I was doing with Squalo and Xanxus at first. On the other hand, I feel like I captures Timoteo ( the Ninth) very well in this chapter except the part at the end.

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this story. It helps me write faster believe it or not. I'm not the type to write out Pen names and stuff like that but here you go.

I hope this clears up some confusion. As Tsuna's half-brother, his name will be Sawada Keigo in honor to Asano Keigo from Bleach. I love his character. I've decided that I'm just gonna write the story and not worry about the length of the chapters.

Though this chapter written out was about 12 pages long. So pretty good the last one was around 5-6 pages. Hope you liked the spar with Tsuna and the ninth. And yes Timoteo does know who Tsuna is. In case there's confusion over that.

If you have a question leave a Review or Pm me. I really hope you leave a review though. If you have a suggestion also I'm really open to them. Yaoi, slight Yuri I've got no problem. Though there will be no pairings. I've got no talent at writing romance.

~Yamamoto Takeshi 80 (Former Nico is awesome25)

~The_Ichimaru_Gin(Ifunny) I don't post there a lot though.

Please leave a review if you like this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Varia Cloud Guardian

Summary: What if the Varia discovered Iemitsu had a kid and went to kill him when he was younger because he was a boss candidate? What would happen if he joined them in order to prevent them from killing his mother?

-(Line Skip)-

Stuff that needs to be cleared.

Tsuna does have a Sky flame he doesn't use it because he's a Cloud guardian. He may use it if he is hard-pressed in a battle or if he needs to protect someone or something.

Tsuna loves the Varia as a family but still have some regrets of them separating him from his mother. That's why he hasn't left yet. He also sticks with them out of hate for his father. The credit to the last bit goes to krazgirl 1. I want Tsuna to leave the Varia somehow. I'll make up an idea later.

The only Yaoi there might be is 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna) I don't know how I'm going to fit this in but I'll try. It won't be a full-blown pairing though. Mostly a gen fic.

I have a plan which involves Tsuna getting his X-Gloves it'll be revealed in this Chapter. It'll be a pair of gloves that work with both his Sky and Cloud flames.

Tsuna gets his Cloud Flames from his mother, but his hate for his father makes them grow considerably. Like Hibari said, to light a Dying Will flame you have to be pissed.

-(Line Skip)-

Chapter 3

Tsuna walked around looking for a drunken figure that was Xanxus. He'd looked everywhere in the Varia HQ, and he wasn't anywhere to be found. Given that he heard explosions earlier from his guns, he had to be here somewhere. He decided to ask Squalo.

He walked towards Squalo's room wondering where the hell everybody was. Not bothering to knock, he kicked down Squalo's door scaring the shit out of him. "VOIII! What the hell!?" yelled Squalo. Tsuna looked in the room and saw Xanxus and the whole Varia inside.

"As much as I'd like to know _how _and _why_ you're sitting in this room together without destroying it, I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving." Tsuna said eyeing all of them.

"Yare,Yare. I'm not paying for that." Mammon floated looking at the door. "You cannot leave without permission from Boss." Levi said.

Tsuna ignored him. "Awwwww, who knew Tsu-kun had a life outside of the Varia?" Lussuria squealed. "Shut up Lussuria, if you want to live that is." Tsuna glared at Lussuria.

"Ushishishii." Belphegor laughed. "Remind the Prince never to call Tsuna that." "Xanxus, I'm leaving." he said staring at him, daring him to challenge him with his eyes. Xanxus grunted. "Whatever trash."

Tsuna walked out the room preparing for his trip.

-(Time Skip)-

Tsuna entered Nanimori feeling nostalgic. He hadn't been here in years.(Tsuna is 15) Tsuna started walking towards his old house when he felt a hostile, killing intent, coming from the direction of his old house.

Not jumping to conclusions he concealed his presence and walked a little bit faster. Whoever he/she was, he needed to precede with caution. This hitman was a professional, Varia quality.

'_Now why would a hitman of their caliber be in a small town as Nanimori.' _he though. As he neared his old house he heard sounds of laughter from kids.

Kids? What the hell was has his mother been up to? While searching for the hitman, he quickly climbed a tree that had a view over the gate of his house. He spied his mother doing laundry and two kids who probably was helping her and had got in a fight by the looks of it.

He fought down the feeling of homesickness and saw the two children weren't Japanese. One was Chinese and the other was...Italian? Looking closer he saw it was the Bovino heir. He had forgotten his name. What was he doing here? Was the five year old was sent on a mission? A child who had an affiliation with cows?

"Whatever." he muttered, when his intuition screamed at him too move.

Fast.

He dived left out of the tree when he heard a gunshot behind in the tree. As soon as his feet touched the ground he rolled, stood up, and moved to the right in case the man,(he was pretty sure it was a man) shot at him again. He was right at a bullet whizzed by right where he had been seconds ago.

He looked up in the tree and to his surprise he saw an...infant? Nevertheless, he pulled out his own gun so they were at a standstill. "Reborn!?" he said as he focused on the baby. Yeah it was Reborn all right, a black fedora with an orange stripe through it, a suit, and his yellow pacifier.

"Who are you?" Reborn said. What was he doing in Nanimori. Vongola's best assassin. Wait, scratch that, the best hitman in the world. Though technically he was a freelance assassin who only took orders from the Ninth.

"Who are you?" Reborn pressed again. Tsuna smirked, he was going to have fun with this. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said knowingly. It's not every day you get to mess with the world's best hitman. And he was sure of his skills to escape Reborn.

"Talk or I'll shoot." Reborn said raising his killing intent. "Nah, I'd rather not." Tsuna said and ducked from an incoming bullet. He was dying inside at Reborn's cracked facade. He could feel his shock, someone who knew who he was _dared_ to defy him. Yeah that would help the baby's ego.

Tsuna danced, dodging Reborn's bullets before Reborn finally stopped probably not wanting to raise his miss rate. "So much for always hitting your target." Tsuna muttered loud enough for Reborn to hear.

Tsuna's face blanched as Reborn started to pull out a shot gun and a grenade. "One of these are bound to hit you." Reborn said and started with the shot gun. Yeah, it was definitely time to go. Tsuna counted to three before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

Escaping was far too easy even though he knew Reborn really wanted to know who he was. He'd be on his guard later, Reborn wasn't the type to give up. Though that was the most fun he had in a while, even though his life was at stake.

He let his self wander through Nanimori, before he focused on what he came here for. Where the hell was Rokudo Mukuro?

-(Time Skip)-

Tsuna looked at a blue banner he was struggling to read. He hadn't read Kanji in years and was struggling to translate it. "Fucking Kanji" he muttered under his breath. Wishing it was Italian or even in Romaji, he failed to notice someone behind him.

"Take-sushi," the main said from behind him. "And we're close by the way." "Sorry I didn't know." he said turning around not alarmed because his intuition didn't shriek at him.

"Tsuyoshi!" he said in surprise. "Tsuna, what are you doing here?" Tsuyoshi looked around. "Are you on the run? I'm afraid you can't stay long, I can't put Takeshi in dang-"

"Relax" he interrupted. "I just need some information, you know everything about this place within a 50 mile radius." he said smiling. Tsuyoshi was a pleasant person to be around. He didn't have to be so stoic around him.

They had met when Tsuyoshi had longed for a mission in the mafia, he called old contacts and they directed him to Tsuna. After the mission they had met up and Tusyoshi had immediately recognized him. To prevent him from telling his mother he told him everything.

He was just like his son, Yamamoto Takeshi, he knew from when he went to school. Tsuyoshi accepted everything he said. After promising him he wouldn't say anything to his mother, they left after promising each other they would meet up soon. A favor for his mother who had been broken hearted after he had went missing.

And they did meet up afterwards. After Tsuna had got too tired of putting his facade up around the Varia, he came to Tsuyoshi who he'd vent his emotions to. Tsuna liked to think he was named after him, because he was surely a better father than that bastard Iemitsu.

"Hahaha, I can't help it, I have to make sure Takeshi doesn't get involved in the mafia or get hurt." he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Yup, definitely a better father than Iemitsu.

"So Tsuna, what kind of information do you need? It must be dire for you to seek me out." Tsuyoshi walking into the shop beckoning Tsuna to enter. "You know my half-brother Keigo right?" he said stopping to sit down.

"Well I know Rokudo Mukuro is in the area and he's looking for a body with Sky Flames." he stopped to catch his breath.

"And even though Iemitsu cheated on my mother to have him, I decided to give him a chance." he said. He paused to let Tsuyoshi to filter and make sense of what he said.

"And sense Keigo can't defend his self I've decided that I'm going to stop Rokudo Mukuro." he finished.

Tsuyoshi sighed and then smiled. "I'm not glad of the fact that you're willingly putting yourself in danger, but I long accepted that once your set to a task that nothing going to stop you." Tsuna laughed, he liked to think that was one of his good qualities.

"You're also growing up, you know?" The 'you' I know a year or two ago would've signed Keigo off to his death." Tsuyoshi said with pride in his voice. Tsuna glowed under his praise. Sure it could've been meant as an insult but Tsuna learned to look at the silver lining of a cloud.

"Here's what I know." Tsuyoshi started. "From my informants-"

"Spies" Tsuna interrupted smiling at him playfully. Tsuyoshi glared at him. "Informants," he said continuing from where he started. "They say Rokudo Mukuro and his gang are staying at Kokuyo Land. They've apparently took Ranking Prince Fuuta and make him rank the people with noticeable Dying Will Flames. They've been attacking those people ever since." Tsuyoshi finished.

"I'm sure the Hibari child has went off to deal with them? Kyoya, I think his name was." Tsuna asked. For not being in the mafia (though his family was) Kyoya, no Hibari, was strong enough to take down Lussuria and Levi-A-Than if he had proper training.

"Yeah, Hibari hasn't come back so we've assumed he was defeated." Tsuyoshi said. "So there is nobody in Nanimori that can stop him, unless Vongola Nono sent Reborn to deal with him? "Tsuna asked.

"Reborn! What's he doing here? I thought the Vindice were taking care of Mukuro." said Tsuyoshi mildly surprised.

"You know how the Vindice are, if you want a criminal in their jail in their prison you got to defeat them first, then they come. I don't know why they won't catch him though, he escaped from their prison which they won't take lightly." Tsuna said.

They sat in silence for a while until Tsuyoshi looked at the clock. "Oy, Tsuna, I've got to open the shop soon. You're welcome to stay, but Takeshi'll come home soon and I think you won't like him recognizing you."

Tsuna stood up and looked at the clock. "You're right I've been here too long. I've gotta prepare for the fight with Mukuro, he started to leave. "Good bye, Tsuna." His tone made Tsuna look back. "And be careful would you, if you die I might do something reckless." Tsuyoshi said and started wiping down the counter.

Tsuna felt tears assault his eyes but blinked them back instantly. Habit, you couldn't show tears in the Varia, even if you were a servant. "And Tsuna, someday we'll do something about those tears." Tsuyoshi smiled and watched Tsuna leave.

-(Time Skip)-

When Tsuna finally finished preparing for his fight with Mukuro, he sensed a Mist Flame. The Mist Flame was powerful but Tsuna could tell it wasn't Mukuro. Tsuna wondered if he should ask for their help in fighting Mukuro.

Tsuna, having fought many illusionists, knew he'd be able to see through Mukuro's illusions to a degree. But having another illusionist there would make the fight tremendously easier. Tsuna set off to find the illusionist, which he believed was in the direction of Nanimori Park.

Concealing his presence so he didn't have another run in with Reborn, he took time to sight see. He had missed this town. There were times he hated joining the Varia. Sure he joined out of hate of his father and to surprise him.

He later realized Iemitsu wouldn't come home, at least permanently, that was. He had his own Famiglia, his own family and Tsuna knew his mom and him couldn't compare.

After all, they were just his wife and his son.

Tsuna had planned to kill him after that, which as hard as that might be, but realized as much as a bastard he may be, his mom still loved him and wouldn't get over his death. Though he briefly toyed with the idea with erasing his mother's memory, he decided that was a last resort.

So he had no idea what he would do to Iemitsu once he confronted him, but involved him on his knees bawling his eyes out and begging for forgiveness, or him on the ground bruised and bleeding on death's doorstep only for Tsuna to heal him again so they can have more fun.

Being in the Varia had given him a vivid imagination. Though what had surprised him though at first he'd thought the Varia would treat him as a slave. Well they did at first and Xanxus had really got a kick out of watching him on the floor cleaning up his mess. Once they realized he had Cloud Flames they decided to train him to be their Cloud Guardian.

They started to act as a family towards him, as much as the Varia can be a family. Then Tsuna closed off from them. Shut them out. Nobody knew why. He became emotionless to everything except his family. (Though he still reacted violently when they mentioned Iemitsu.)

The truth was, the more Tsuna thought the Varia as a family, the more his Cloud Flames weakened. He had hid it at first storing his Flames in bottles he'd bought from Mammon so he could use them later.

This continued until one day he lit his Flames and he could barely see them, a flicker of purple. So he shut down, in order to still fit in where he belonged. He was just Dame-Tsuna in Nanimori, part of the reason he never returned.

Of course now that he thought about it he could just beat up Hibari in front of everyone but he realized that would probably cause more problems. Though in the end he was right, after he shut them out his flames gradually came back. So that's how he acted until he could find a way to fix it.

Tsuna shook his head not liking to dwell on the past. He entered Nanimori Park. He saw a crowd and went towards it to see what the commotion was. He saw the illusionist pretending to be a magician. Well in a way he kind of was. Though why was an illusionist of his skill have no money. Deciding to test his skills, Tsuna sent a sent a small invisible Cloud Flame in the air.

If the illusionist couldn't sense it, he wouldn't need him, he'd be a liability instead of an ally. The illusionist's head whipped towards him.

Huh, the kid must be a prodigy. Even Mammon would have been hard-pressed to sense that.

He looked around his age after all. The teenager closed his act and walked towards him. As he walked towards him, Tsuna tried to piece together what kind of person the kid was.

From the way he talked to his audience, his voice had a kind of bland or lazy kind of tone to it. He had a blank stare and he kind of drawled his voice out. He suspected that he was trained in fighting by the way his hand constantly strayed towards a weapon. Though he probably used illusions for his main weapon as most illusionists do.

"Who are you?" said the magician. "What's your name?" As Tsuna suspected he did drawl his voice out, but what shocked is how much emotion his voice lacked liked he didn't care about anything.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said. "Yours?"

"Fran." Fran said. "And do you know Viper-sempai?" Viper? "You know, a flying, greedy, flying baby who always uses snakes and frogs in his illusions." Fran tried.

"Oh, you mean Mammon." Tsuna said. "So that's Viper-sempai's name nowadays." Fran muttered. "I've been looking for him."

"That's great I happen to know where he is. I'll take you to him if you help me with something." Tsuna said smiling. "Deal." Fran said not even asking what he wanted.

"By the way, how'd you know I knew Mammon?" Tsuna asked while they started walking towards Kokuyo land. "I guessed sempai." Fran said warming up to Tsuna. "Don't call me sempai, we're not even in school."

"Why, Tsuna-sempai" Fran asked. "Because I said so." Tsuna sighed already regretting making this deal with Fran. The two walked to Kokuyo Land while Tsuna filled Fran in on his knowledge with Rokudo Mukuro.

-(Time Skip)-

Tsuna and Fran arrived at the gates of Kokuyo Land. They had bonded during their walk, they had found they were alike. Fran's dad was in the mafia and his mother had died when his father had made a mistake and had led his enemies straight to their home.

Both his parents died but the Famiglia had decided to spare the child. Fran was looking for the Famiglia, whether to destroy them or not he didn't say. Tsuna in return, told him a little about his life telling about the whole ordeal with Iemitsu.

Fran forced to live with his senile grandmother and though that was his only family left, they were too many pictures and memories of his parents there.

Fran was a bit like Tsuyoshi, he was calm and didn't judge what you did in the past. He would definitely be a Rain Flame user if he didn't have an affinity with the Mist.

By the time they were at Kokuyo Land they were back to joking and laughing. "You ready?" Tsuna said. "Yeah sempai." said Fran. "Then let's meet Rokudo Mukuro." he said then opened the gate.

They walked through Kokuyo Land. At first they were disturbed by the lack of enemies, but then Tsuna reasoned that Hibari took care of them before he made his way to Mukuro. "He must've knocked them out hard enough so they wouldn't wake up for a few days." Tsuna said.

"Or he killed them all sempai." Fran said. Tsuna started to say Hibari wouldn't do that but realized that could be possible. Hibari didn't know what holding back was. So instead he said, "That's morbid Fran. Morbid."

"Such big words, sempai." Fran drawled on. They entered a small clearing untouched by Hibari's rampage. "Ne, sempai, how do you think that boy did all that damage with two sticks?

"They're tonfas Fran," Tsuna started to walk into the clearing, "Hibari'll do anything to protect Nanimori. "Watch out sempaiiiii." Fran said. "There's a ball flying towards you."

Tsuna turned around to catch it and immediately dived to the left. A big steel metal ball flew by him to his right. The hell? What happened to his intuition?

He looked at Fran. "Really Fran? You couldn't tell me it was huge and metal?" Tsuna tried to get angry but stopped when he actually saw Fran's smile. "What a twisted sense of humor." Tsuna muttered.

"Hey, sempai, why is there a huge idiot swinging a giant metal ball at us?" Fran said as he walked up to Tsuna. Tsuna glared at Fran. "I don't know, you should go ask him." he said, his voice completely serious."

"Writhing Snake, Fierce Determination!" yelled the man and then reeled in the ball with the chained attached to it. He then threw it at Tsuna. "Hey, Fran, I think I know who he is." Tsuna called out as he dodged the metal ball.

Fran waited for Tsuna to say who as he went to attack the man. "I'm pretty sure he's Lancia, the proclaimed strongest man in Italy." he said frowning. If Lancia was strong enough to earn that title, surely he would've landed a hit on Tsuna?

Once Lancia threw the ball at him again, Tsuna ducked and darted forward into the reach of the ball. He waited for the ball to stop and the chain to slack onto the ground. Once it did, he took a knife and thrust it into the ground through one of the chain links effectively stopping him from reeling the ball in.

"Nice, sempai." Fran said. He looked over and saw Fran had defeated and tied up an unconscious Lancia. "I think I know why Lancia was so weak." Fran opened Lancia's eyelids and Tsuna saw that they were clouded with Indigo Mist Flames.

"Possession." said Fran. "No wonder he couldn't fight well, he had half of another mind stuck up in his head." "Half?" Tsuna asked. "Yeah that wasn't a full possession his eyes aren't that Indigo and his eyes didn't hold that much light in them. Mukuro probably left a piece of his soul in him."

"He has plenty to spare hasn't he? Being reborn seven times." Tsuna crouched down. "I've heard rumors of Lancia slaughtering his Famiglia. I guess we know why." Tsuna said. "I did hear that Lancia was too nice for the mafia, too merciful they said." Fran said looking at Lancia pitifully.

"Looks like Mukuro has a lot to pay for." Tsuna was surprised at how much hatred rose in him, he wasn't one to get angry easily. "Wow, sempai, you're scary." Fran said but his voice said otherwise.

"You're funny Fran." Tsuna said. "We should hurry up. I feel like something bad is about to happen." They entered the main building of Kokuyo Land. Tsuna and Fran kicked down half rusted and made their way to Mukuro who didn't make an effort to conceal to presence.

Tsuna and Fran kicked down the last pair of double doors and Tsuna was confused by what he saw. Reborn the Arcobaleno was there sitting on his...Father's head. Realizing that he called Iemitsu his father, he vowed to never do it again and realized whose head Reborn was sitting on.

Reborn

"Reborn," Tsuna said, "Why exactly is Keigo here?" Reborn smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Reborn said copying exactly what he said earlier. "Reborn," he said clenching his jaw. "I swear to God if you're training him to be Vongola Decimo I will-" Fran planted his foot in front of Tsuna's and pushed him.

Tsuna tripped, "Oof, what the hell Fran?" He got off his knees and glared at him. "Well?" Fran had the nerve to smile again. "That's not one fight you want to fight right now. Besides, you brought me here to fight Giant Fork-san." Fran motioned his arm to Mukuro.

Keigo's voice cut in. "Do I even know you two?" Tsuna looked at him and was still surprised at how much he looked like Iemitsu. While Tsuna completely resembled his mother, Keigo looked completely like Iemitsu. No signs what so ever of his mother who ever she was.

"Shut up Keigo." Reborn said and gestured to Mukuro with his gun. He looked at Tsuna, "This is Keigo's prey, he can't be Vongola Decimo if he can't beat Mukuro at his age."

"Are you freaking kidding me? The kid hasn't even made his bones yet, he still too innocent for the mafia. He has no business taking down Rokudo Mukuro whose body count is in the thousands." Tsuna retorted.

Mukuro's lip curled in distaste at the use of his full name. "I must say, you do flatter me, but I'm pretty sure my body count is way higher than that." Tsuna smiled, Mukuro was proving his point. "See look at him, he's not prepared to face the menace the Rokudo Mukuro is." Everyone looked at Keigo, he was deathly pale.

"He's the future Vongola Boss, this is what the Vongola needs." Reborn said. Tsuna snorted. Reborn took out Leon forgetting he was out of commission. To his surprise Leon seemed to be getting worse.

"Let's go Fran, they can't do anything right now, let's take this chance." Tsuna said. "Let's do this Sempai." Fran said. "Kufufufu, it seems I have to fight you two to get to the boy with the Sky Flames. This'll be a nice warm-up." Mukuro readied his trident.

"Don't assume it'll be an easy victory." Tsuna said tonelessly. He put his facade up, he fought best when he was emotionless. He lunged at Mukuro with a knife in his hand. He and Fran had already planned everything before hand. Tsuna would go in for a frontal assault and while Fran stayed behind with his illusions fending off Mukuro's illusions.

It wasn't much of a plan but then again they didn't have much time. Tsuna went off against Mukuro's trident or dubbed by Fran, a giant fork.

Once Tsuna realized he was severely disadvantaged in the range of their weapons, he lodged his knife between two of the prongs of the trident. He twisted sharply sending their weapons to their right. He kicked Mukuro in the stomach before he react, sending him flying.

He turned to Fran. "Can you fashion me a long knife about this long?" he gestured his hand to show how long. "A short sword then sempai." Fran said.

"I prefer the term long knife." Tsuna said not liking swords too much. They weren't his thing. "Kufufufu, a change of weaponry? That's nice but let me see your true weapon of choice, you're obviously not suited to wield a sword, much less a knife."

True weapon? What the hell was he talking about? The only ace up his sleeve he had was the Dying Will pill he had. Tsuna focused on the fight. "Acting oblivious, aren't we? Well then let me get serious and then we'll see what you'll have in store." said Mukuro.

"At least you're seeing that we shouldn't be taken so easily." Tsuna started to smile but stopped as he saw Mukuro smirk. "Don't take your eyes of me." he said and then disappeared. "Sempai! Behind you!" Fran shouted.

Tsuna turned around or rather tried to when he felt Mukuro's booted foot press into his back. For a second everything stood still.

Then he flew.

As Tsuna flew he marveled at the power of Mukuro's kick, it was strong enough to make him fly across the room and into the wall. Through his short flight he saw Reborn's green pet turn into a ball and fly into the air. Tsuna flew into the wall managing to turn around so he hit the wall back first.

Tsuna reacted on instinct as he hit the wall. He didn't doubt his intuition, it shrieked at him, strongest it's ever been. So when it told him to put two Dying Will pills in, no matter how strongly he was warned against it, he did. He was right as the part of the wall and ceiling fell on him.

"Sempai!?" Fran yelled. "Ne, Reborn he is all right isn't he?" Keigo asked. There was no way anyone could survive that, mafia or not. That was several tons of lime and concrete. Reborn's face was stoic, showing no emotion. "Get ready Keigo, it's your turn next."

"Tsuna!" Fran said finally calling him by his name. Fran started to make his way to the rubble. Mukuro started laughing, "Come on, this 'Tsuna' wouldn't be put down so easily." Mukuro glanced at the pile of rubble. "He wouldn't have been able to keep up with me otherwise."

A painful groan erupted from the rubble. Debris shifted as Tsuna pushed his way out of the rubble and stood up. "Sempai, you shouldn't pretend to die." Fran said all traces of concern gone. "People might just believe you."

"But it got you to say my name." Tsuna chuckled and tried to steady his feet. Fran walked towards Tsuna and came to his right to steady him. . "I don't what you're talking about sempai." Fran said "You ready Fran?" "Of course, sempai, try not to die." said Fran.

Tsuna looked at his hands and acted on instinct. Purple flames burst into his hands. So that's why he felt stronger. Tsuna hissed and put out his flames. He once again looked at his hands. He was already starting to get first-degree burns. What use did this new power have?

Tsuna heard Reborn gasp at his Dying Will Flame but then concealed it. Tsuna tilted his head back and looked at Reborn who was to his right. He smirked and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He had the pleasure of seeing Reborn truly irritated. He focused on his fight again.

He had another flash of intuition but hesitated to act on it. He wasn't even sure if it was possible and would reveal his most guarded secret. He wasn't even sure he still had them. But if he was right they could fix his problem until he could find something.

And it would take Mukuro's attention off of Keigo. Somewhat hesitant he reached into himself for his flames brushing his Cloud Flames aside. And there they were, a bright orange that he loved. Wasting no time, he gathered them and ignited them in his right hand. He ignored the burns that were starting to form.

If he was right the Harmony factor of the Sky Flame should be equalness. So instead of lowering his flames that they wouldn't hurt him, he could raise his body resistance equal to the power of his flames. He equaled his body resistance and flames and sighed in relief.

A wave of exhaustion his him but he concealed it once he realized everyone was staring at him. "Whoa sempai, you're on fire."

Tsuna could feel Reborn's shock. He had the requirements to be Vongola Boss. He had Sky Flames and obviously had Vongola blood from the Vongola Flame a top of his head. Tsuna smirked and looked at Mukuro. As he expected Mukuro's face was shocked and excited.

Tsuna waved his right at Mukuro, "Would you rather have a trained body with Sky Flames, or a scrawny, weak one?" Keigo tried to say something but was stopped with Reborn. "If you live this fight, Tsuna, we're gonna have a talk." Reborn said and held out a gun threatingly.

Tsuna scoffed and ignored Reborn. He had to a fight to win and he was wasting time and energy. Tsuna looked at Fran who was looking at him. They both nodded and they both lunged at Mukuro. As they did, Reborn's pet-turned-green ball started emitting green rays of light directly into Mukuro's eyes.

Tsuna smiled, it was as if the pet was helping him. Tsuna used his flame's propulsion to make him faster and confronted Mukuro. Fran had disappeared and had reappeared behind Mukuro and kicked him to Tsuna. Tsuna being trained in the art of hand-to-hand combat was at least adequate and not disadvantage.

Though he had trouble controlling his flames. The output was shaky especially because he had to use his Sky Flames to keep from burning his self. He punched Mukuro's stomach and as he felt him doubling over he kneed him in the face. He saw his success as he saw blood drop onto the floor.

Tsuna felt his intuition shriek at him but saw nothing coming at him. He quickly kicked Mukuro back a few feet away from him just in case. He started looking for Fran as he felt something enter pierce his stomach.

The world around him shattered and he saw Mukuro standing in front him with his trident in his stomach. "Bastard." Fran muttered and kicked Mukuro away. Tsuna knew that he would die almost instantly if he pulled trident out of his body. He saw Mukuro had purposely missed his heart, the mind still had to be in the body if it was to be possessed.

He saw his vision darken as he tried to steady his feet. Panic laced through his veins. He couldn't die yet, he still had to meet his mother, fulfill his promise Fran, and he refused to die with a trident in his stomach. He wanted to live, to survive, and be happy and finally confront Iemitsu.

_Oh, yeah, he couldn't die without confronting Iemitsu._ He'd if he couldn't. With his new resolution the darkness around his eyes disappeared and Reborn's green pet finally exploded.

Everything was blindingly green until the chameleon satisfied with itself, changed back and crawled back to his master where it circled around his fedora and fell asleep.

"Leon, what the hell are you doing?" Reborn asked. Tsuna looked at his hands where he saw purple and orange gloves. They had the number 27 on the back of them.

Acting on instinct he lit his flames and clutched the trident. The trident dissolved under his flames and his body was already healing itself.

Fran sighed. "Sempai, you shouldn't play dead. Like I said people might just believe you." Everyone looked at Tsuna who was standing their smiling. "I was trying to get you to call me by my name." Fran snorted. "As if I'll actually ever do that."

Reborn eyes narrowed at the sight of his gloves but said nothing, obviously storing it for the 'talk' they were going to have later on. "Ready, Mukuro? This is my full strength, for now." he smirked.

"Kufufufu, I'll defeat you and take over your body." Mukuro lunged at him holding nothing back. Tsuna lit his flames and laughed at the easiness of it, the gloves were the perfect outlet. Tsuna used his flames propulsion to the max and instantly appeared behind Mukuro.

Repeating what Mukuro had done to him earlier, he kicked Mukuro into the wall. Not letting up Tsuna sped towards him, picked Mukuro up from the wall and threw him. Mukuro landed on his feet as Tsuna threw him. He looked into Tsuna's eyes and laughed. "I love the look in your eyes."

Tsuna stared at him fearlessly. Mukuro started to throw illusions at him to which he saw through. The Sky's harmony factor had encompassed his brain so no illusion could pierce it. "Enough Mukuro, let's end this shall we?" Tsuna stared at him.

Mukuro laughed. "Once I have your body, I'll have three of the seven Dying Will Flames." Mukuro's eyes danced with glee. "Shut up." Tsuna and coated his right with both of his flames. He wrapped the flames around each other. He saw Mukuro light his whole trident with Mist Flames.

That wouldn't stop him. They caught each other's eyes and jumped at each other. It wasn't a fight at all, Tsuna's gauntlet completely overwhelmed Mukuro's trident. Tsuna brushed the trident away and punched Mukuro in his stomach. Mukuro screamed but was cut off by the rush of blood from his mouth.

Tsuna jumped away before it could get on him. Mukuro swayed on his feet and finally fell, unconscious. Tsuna came out of Dying Will Mode. It hadn't been an easy fight. He almost died two times.

"Sempai, that was cool." Fran said. Tsuna who was on the floor started laughing. "Fran," he said. "Can you help me up the Vindice are coming."

"Sure, sempai." Fran helped him up just as the Vindice came. Tsuna noticed Reborn and Keigo stop talking but he ignored them, he was too tired.

"We're here for Mukuro Rokudo and the other member of his party." said the Vindice. There was three of them. With a baby Vindice on top of one.

Weird.

Something about the Vindice's statement irked him. All members of his party?

Lancia.

He couldn't let Lancia be a captive of the Vindice. He was a victim of Mukuro. He didn't know about the others, but that wasn't his fault. "Wait." he called out. One of the Vindice had started to chain Mukuro. "You can't have Lancia. He's just a victim of Mukuro." he said hoping he sounded convincing.

"Child, we can't negotiate with someone as lowly as you." the middle Vindice said. Tsuna acted on intuition. He regretted saying the words as soon as he said them. "What about the heir of the Vongola CEDEF?"

-(Line Skip)-

So that was a long chapter. It was three times the size of the last chapter. Don't expect a long chapter like this again because it took me almost 3 weeks to update this. I wrote it pretty quickly but typing it out was a pain in the ass. It was 40 pages long written out, never doing that again unless I'm really motivated.

I'm pretty sure there are a lot of grammar errors, and a lot of plot holes. I proofed read it but I'm always missing something. I really hope this chapter clears up a lot of confusion on how Tsuna accepted the Varia as a family.

I'm trying to get Tsuna out of the Varia after the Ring Battles which will take place in a month or two after Tsuna caught Mukuro.

I probably didn't portray Fran right, it was really hard to get him in this chapter but Fran is one of my favorite characters and I really wanted him to be in this chapter. I hope you like the last part, I plan on having Tsuna become head of the CEDEF instead of being Vongola Decimo.

Sorry about the late update, completely my fault. Please Read and Review.

~Yamamoto Takeshi 80


	4. Chapter 4

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Varia Cloud Guardian

Summary: What if the Varia discovered Iemitsu had a kid and went to kill him when he was younger because he was a boss candidate? What would happen if he joined them in order to prevent them from killing his mother?

-(Line Skip)-

Previously in Sawada Tsunayoshi, Varia Cloud Guardian

_ "Wait." he called out. One of the Vindice had started to chain Mukuro. "You can't have Lancia. He's just a victim of Mukuro." he said hoping he sounded convincing._

_ "Child, we can't negotiate with someone as lowly as you." the middle Vindice said. Tsuna acted on intuition. He regretted saying the words as soon as he said them. "What about the heir of the Vongola CEDEF?" _

-(Line Skip)-

Everyone stared at Tsuna except Fran and the Vindice. Tsuna tried to ignore the giddiness he felt from surprising Reborn again.

"How do we know that you are telling the truth?" said the Vindice with the baby on his shoulder. Tsuna scoffed, "As if I would lie to the Vindice."

"Wait, this means you're my brother?" Keigo asked. "Half." Tsuna said not looking at him. The boy reminded him too much of Iemitsu.

"Very well." said the Vindice. "We believe you are telling the truth. We'll ask Vongola Nono for confirmation." the Vindice paused. "And as for our negotiation, in return for not imprisoning Lancia, whenever I or Bermuda," He gestured to the baby on his shoulder, "need you, you must be there, and help us in whatever we need."

The Vindice's voice turned cold. "And if you break this deal Lancia becomes ours." The Vindice threatened. Tsuna mulled over the terms of the agreement. He didn't like that he, at any time, can be summoned by the Vindice. Especially by one that was a baby.

"Deal but when you summon me it can't involve me killing my family or friends and anyone that's innocent." Tsuna said. The Vindice nodded. "Very well. It's time for us to take our leave." Three more Vindice appeared each with a person in chains.

Two boys and a girl. He didn't know if they were innocent or not, he'd leave to Reborn and Keigo. The Vindice left without another word. "Well that was fun and everything but I think it's time for us to leave. Right Fran?" Tsuna said yawning.

"Yeah sempai." Fran said helping Tsuna walk towards the door. "Wait, Tsuna-" Tsuna cut him off. "Tsunayoshi, only my friends call me Tsuna." He heard Reborn hold back a sigh. "Tsunayoshi then. Do you care to explain everything back there?" He said waving his gun behind him.

"No." Tsuna and continued walking. Reborn cocked his gun. "I don't think you have a choice." "Actually I think I do. You see, Fran and I are not even here. We already left Kokuyo Land." Tsuna said.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Reborn said and shot Tsuna and Fran in the head. The illusions scattered with a burst of Indigo Flames. "Illusions." Reborn muttered. "Let's go Keigo." He said and walked out the door.

-(Time Skip)-

Tsuna was on his private plane to Italy talking to a now conscious Lancia. "So you're saying telling me that I was possessed by Rokudo Mukuro, killed my Famiglia and was forced to fight you two?" Tsuna was impressed. He was taking all this very well considering all that he went through.

"Yeah, you couldn't even fight well. We kicked your butt." Fran was hunched over a refrigerator looking for something to eat. "Ignore him." Tsuna said to Lancia. "He's always like this." Lancia sighed. "So what happened to Mukuro?"

"He's back with the Vindice." Tsuna said. "Who captured him?" Tsuna motioned Fran and him. "We did." He could tell Lancia didn't believe him. "You're just a bunch of teenagers. Only an adult could've put down Mukuro."

Tsuna scoffed. "If you must know, I fought Vongola Nono when I was 13, and joined the Varia when I was 11. So that's about 4 years of being in the Varia without getting killed. And he," he jerked his thumb towards Fran, "was trained by the Mist Arcobaleno his self."

Tsuna looked Lancia looked Lancia in the eye. "If we couldn't have done it, who could?" Lancia looked at him and then at Fran and finally accepted what he said. "Sorry, it's just hard to think that two teenagers fought him off, when I couldn't even touch him. Strongest man in Italy my ass." He muttered the last part.

Fran sat down beside Tsuna and jerked his thumb towards him. "Sempai did all the work, I barely did anything. And he even bargained with the Vindice for your life at the end." He nodded his to Lancia.

Tsuna glared at Fran, he said all of that on purpose. Lancia looked at him. "Is that true." Tsuna grimaced but nodded, he didn't want Lancia to know about this. He always hated when people thanked him. They made him feel weird. It's not like he defeated Mukuro for him.

Tsuna could sense Lancia looking at him differently. "You aren't like most Mafioso. It seems like I owe you."

"No I don't. You act like I defeated Mukuro for you." Lancia shook his head. "No, I owe you for not letting the Vindice imprison me."

"Anyone would've done that." Tsuna said. Lancia snorted "No one would willingly made a deal with the Vindice to save a life of another." Tsuna winced, okay maybe he didn't think when he said that. Tsuna grunted and said nothing.

Lancia twisted a ring off of his hand. "Here it's a Dying Will Ring. My boss gave it to me." Tsuna took the ring. "So we're even now?"

"Not even close." Lancia sighed and slouched in his seat. He looked across the table at Tsuna. "No one has been able to light the ring yet, so the boss gave it to me see if I could. He told to keep it when I couldn't."

"So why give it to me?" Tsuna asked. "If it's so hard to light, there must be something special about it. I feel like you'll be able to light it. After all you're the one who beat Rokudo Mukuro." Lancia said.

Tsuna twisted the ring onto his finger, he'd inspect it later. "Thanks." He wondered what to say now. "So do you have any idea what you're going to do after this?" Lancia shrugged. "I dunno, visit my Famiglia's grave, finish paying you back, look for something to do." Tsuna felt bad for Lancia, he'd have no idea what to do either if he were in that situation.

"I'll figure it out. I could travel." He suggested. Tsuna was saved from a response when Fran, who had left, walked and sat upside down in the chair beside Tsuna, so his feet were over the top of the chair. "Sempai, I'm bored."

"Go to sleep then." Tsuna prodded Fran. "I can't." Fran moaned. "I could drug you." said Tsuna. "You're so mean sempai." Tsuna smirked. "I try my best." He turned back to Lancia. "Any more questions?"

Lancia shook his head. "Okay then I'm gonna to get some sleep." He pushed Fran playfully out the way." By the way Fran, don't eat all of the food."

"No promises sempai."

-(Time Skip)-

Tsuna scouted the Vongola HQ thinking how nostalgic it was. Tsuna scoffed at his younger self. To think he'd able to beat Vongola Nono at his age. At least the Ninth had held back on him.

He felt a flash of Deja Vu. He was once again trying to break into Vongola HQ. Though for different reasons this time. Tsuna knew if he didn't move soon the guards'll find him. They upped their security these past years.

Tsuna moved in when the guards rotated. As he entered the building the ease of it irked. It was easier than the first time and that was when Xanxus and them had been destroying everything. Knowing that it was most likely a trap, Tsuna went on ahead extra cautious.

Moving through the building, Tsuna blocked the cameras using a device Fran gave him. Mist filters he called them. He had made them his self. Tsuna soon arrived at the room he needed. Or at least in the vent of the room. Frustration pricked at him. The vent was closed and had no idea if anyone was in there.

Though he only needed to see one person. After deciding nobody was in there, Tsuna punched the vent into the room not caring about stealth. He slid into the room knives out. He stabbed behind him as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Why didn't his intuition warn him?

He felt his self blocked by the person. He turned around and distanced his self. The Ninth smiled at him. "Tsunayoshi." Tsuna also smiled. The Ninth was just the person he was looking for. "Sorry for almost stabbing you." Tsuna said. It was best to start out polite for what he was about to ask for.

The Ninth laughed. "I doubt you could've done any damage." Hmph, what a blow to his pride. Not beating around the bush, Tsuna asked, "Can I be the next CEDEF leader?" Tsuna winced as he said that. He sounded so needy.

He rephrased his sentence. "I'm going to be the next CEDEF leader." Okay a little brash, but just what he needed.

He studied the Ninth, he didn't appear to be saying something so he plowed on. "Plus, if you want to be technical, technically I'm the eldest son of Iemitsu, and isn't the oldest supposed to be king? Or in this case Vongola Decimo? This is the least you could do for me." He stopped to catch his breath.'

The Ninth laughed. Tsuna glared at him. Vongola Boss or not. You don't laugh after he called Iemitsu his father. "Don't you think I know about your deal with the Vindice?"

"Really? It hasn't even been 24 hours yet." He whistled. "Wow they work fast." It was the Ninth's turn to glare at him. "You do realize that if I hadn't said that you were the heir, the Vindice would've killed you. That if they went to Iemitsu for confirmation he would've said no because no because he already had a heir.

Tsuna blanched at the second part. Not because the Vindice could've killed him. People were always trying to kill him. But if Iemitsu already had a heir, that meant...

The Ninth connected the dots for him. "Since Iemitsu already has a heir I had no choice to make you mine. And you already know what happens when the Vongola Boss and CEDEF leader have two different heirs don't you?"

Tsuna nodded. The process was not unlike the Vongola Boss succession. He didn't mention that a third party too. Nono's face softened. "The only good thing out of this is that I'm getting you out of the Varia. A Sky should never have to yield to another Sky." Tsuna had nothing to say to that so he grunted. He went to leave the room.

"You should go back the way you came. The guards still don't know your here. And next time you sneak in don't use the vents. They'll have lasers in them." Tsuna sighed. "Thanks for everything."

He smiled. "And by the way, I'm not putting the vent back." He glanced at it, where it lay on the carpet. Then he left in the most dignified way possible by crawling into a vent.

-(Time Skip)-

Tsuna and Fran entered the Varia HQ. They had left Lancia on the plan for the time being. Tsuna didn't know what he was going to do with him. Though he didn't appear it, he knew Lancia was still grieving for his Famiglia. The guilt was doubled as Lancia was the one who had done it.

"Viper!" he yelled, knowing he would come faster if he yelled that name. As he expected Mammon came zooming around the corner. "Tsunayoshi how'd you-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Fran. "And that explains everything." He said dryly.

"Who the hell is yelling?!" Xanxus tumbled around the corner. Tsuna laughed. "You are." he said. Xanxus and Mammon stared at him. Tsuna tried not to laugh but snorted. They looked at him harder. "Call everybody in, I'll explain then." He walked by them who stared at him in shock. "Let's go Fran. Here you can eat all the food you want."

-(Time Skip)-

"And that's why I acted like that these past years." Before they could react, Tsuna said, "Before you say anything don't say you wouldn't care about all of that. Because you're the Varia, that's what you do. You're cold blooded killers, you don't care about your allies." Tsuna stared at all of them trying to get his point across.

By saying that he spared them the embarrassment of them saying they were sorry. If they were sorry at all. It was Tsuna's way of saying that he had forgiven them.

Xanxus was the first to recover. "Whatever, trash. You were annoying when you liked us anyway." Tsuna grinned. Everything was better now. Mammon frowned. "You sound as if you're leaving the Varia." Tsuna's grin didn't fade. "Oh yeah, by the way, you're going to need a Cloud Guardian."

Xanxus looked at him. "Huh?" "You need a new guardian, I resign." Levi-A-Than looked at him. "You can't resign." Tsuna looked at him and snorted. "Yes I can. First of all, it's not like you can stop me. Second, I can't do my job anymore."

"We can threaten you."

"With what?"

"Your mother." Tsuna supposed he could get angry at this but opted to respond with this. "Good luck with that, Reborn's living with her." Ignoring their shocked and confused faces he said, "And if you ever threaten my mother again I'll kill all of you."

"Now I think that's the end of our conversation." Tsuna looked at Fran. "Meet me at the airport when you're finished talking to Mammon. I've got something to ask you."

Fran and Mammon disappeared and reappeared a few feet away. Fran smiled. "Already done sempai."

-(Time Skip)-

Tsuna and Fran walked up to his plane. 'What did you want to ask me, sempai?" Tsuna winced, he hadn't been thinking when he said that to Fran. What had he been thinking? Thinking of asking Fran to commit to something like that. Thinking of asking Fran to commit to that. Thinking he had nothing better to do with life.

Pushing his thoughts to the side, he asked, "Do you have any plans for the future. Like anything important you want to do. Like a dream?" Fran, for once, stayed serious and considered the question. "No, not really, besides finding that Famiglia, I have no idea what I want to do with my life." Tsuna nodded. "What about Mammon?"

Fran sighed, "I've got nothing to do with him anymore. He just taught me illusions. That's it." His was voice was bitter and stoic. Okay that wasn't a good question to ask.

"Why don't you join the Vongola CEDEF? You could be my Mist Guardian." Fran at first seemed to balk at the idea but then reconsidered. He finally turned toward Tsuna and smiled. "Why not?"

Tsuna grinned. "You should stop smiling so much, Fran. People might believe you're actually happy."

- (Time Skip) -

(Tsuyoshi's Restaurant)

"So that's what happened." Tsuyoshi said. Tsuna had just explained what happened with his fight with Mukuro. Tsuna nodded. "No offense but what are you doing here?" Tsuyoshi asked. Tsuna grinned. "I quit the Varia."

Tsuyoshi almost dropped his knife. "You what?!" Tsuna, still grinning said, "I quit the Varia." Tsuyoshi spluttered. "Tsuna, you can't quit the Varia, you're in it for life. You quit and they'll hunt you down.

Tsuna scratched his head. "Huh, I didn't think of that. Meh, they couldn't catch me anyway, I was trained by them. And they didn't look like they wanted to go after me, after all I couldn't do my job after all." He held up his hand and ignited his Cloud Flame.

It was a Weak Flame instead of a Hard one which meant that it was light purple. At this point it was just a normal fire that was purple. "See." he said and then explained all he did after he fought Mukuro.

"So now you're just waiting for your battle?" Tsuyoshi said after he finished. "Yup, and since I had nothing better to do, I came over here." said Tsuna. "There's nothing to do here, I suppose you could use the dojo to train though." said Tsuyoshi.

"Thanks and while I'm at it, I could help you with your restaurant and finally meet you son." Tsuyoshi smiled, "That'd be nice." Tsuna changed the subject. "I wonder who's going to win the Ring Battles now that I'm not part of the Varia."

"Depends on who Keigo has for Guardians. If they aren't trained well enough, the Varia are going to crush them. Though in the end, it all comes down to Keigo. If he loses to Xanxus, the Vongola will never acknowledge him as boss. "said Tsuyoshi.

"I guess we'll figure out soon enough. I know they're happening soon and they're happening in Nani-mori Junior High." said Tsuna. "The Ninth told us some years back." He said to Tsuyoshi's confused look. "Oh yeah, what did you do with Lancia?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"I sent him to my-" Tsuna was interrupted by a voice. "Oyaji! I'm home." said the voice of Yamamoto Takeshi, who, as he came into the room, had a small blue ring on his finger.

-(Line Skip)-

So, I know this wasn't the longest or exciting chapter and by the time it took me to update you'd expect something better. This was to show I was still alive. I have no idea how school is going to affect my writing, it's only been three days so far. So if it seems like I died, I'm probably having a hard time writing.

I also need ideas on Tsuna's Guardians. Just Sun, Storm, and Lightning. I've got the rest covered. The character doesn't have to have a Flame in the Anime. Like Kyoko doesn't have a Flame but we all know that she'd be a sun. I don't want to make an OC those things are so hard to make.

Oh yeah, should I make the Ring Battles quick or detailed? Just know that detailed will take longer. And the fight with the other candidate for the CEDEF. Same problem, quick or detailed?

If you have any questions about the story, anything you'd like to know leave a review and I'll tell you unless it's really important and it'll reveal something about the story. But there are some things even I don't know. Like Lancia's Ring or the deal with Vindice.

Read and Review

~Yamamoto Takeshi 80


End file.
